


the forgotten kings: MONARCH database

by the7forgottenkings



Series: known to some, forgotten by all [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, facts and info on OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7forgottenkings/pseuds/the7forgottenkings
Summary: The info on the massive forgotten kings. chapters that are information on the forgotten kings are too be released around the same time as the chapters for my other Godzilla story. If you want permission to use my OCs ask and you might get that permission. if you see any abilities to do with fire or Surtr on chapter 1or 2 then ignore it and replace with that OC's element instead.
Series: known to some, forgotten by all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888192





	1. the forgotten kings: MONARCH database file one, Nightwalker and Odin.

Name: Nightwalker and Odin

gender: male

species: forgotten king

Appearance:[ https://www.google.com/search?q=europeandragon&rlz=1C1GCEB_enCA750CA750&sxsrf=ALeKk007Vu5JzJzHFT4CzDAO07xJLmnHhg:1583864308357&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj07-KrwpDoAhVDBs0KHZE9BrcQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1366&bih=663#imgrc=QIeHhkyjWHXS1M ](https://www.google.com/search?q=europeandragon&rlz=1C1GCEB_enCA750CA750&sxsrf=ALeKk007Vu5JzJzHFT4CzDAO07xJLmnHhg:1583864308357&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj07-KrwpDoAhVDBs0KHZE9BrcQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1366&bih=663#imgrc=QIeHhkyjWHXS1M)

Looks like the red dragon in the link except black and no frill on the back of the head,(for Odin it is gold) as well as a sword like tail, when wings are folded against the body you can't tell the difference between the wings and body.(appearance changes when form changes, the forms as well as the change in appearance will be detailed in powers/weapons). Both dragons are almost able to cover half the planet when in space, both dragons can be quadrupedal or bipedal.

bio/history: twin ancient beings of great power, Odin and nightwalker are Very old beings, in Nightwalker's case, he is the single oldest being to ever live, as old as time itself. Odin on the other hand, is as old as the Sun.

* * *

weapons: large claws able to cut through anything weaker than diamond, a bite force able to shatter anything weaker than his own scales(which are **almost** impossible to break), a tail with similar capabilities, a large sword like appendage on the end of the tail with the same capabilities as his claws.

* * *

powers: Nightwalker and Odin can move their scales around at will. forms:(forms/modes are written in order of strength and when they use them)standard mode(no changes), defence mode(spines the same as Godzilla 2019's grow from tip of tail to the base of the neck, and smaller spines on the right side of the right forearm, left side of the left forearm, and back of legs, said spines are **almost** as sharp as their claws, attack mode(scales form an extra set of claws for additional damage, large spikes pop out at the base of the sword like part of the tail, for reference the sword tail and spikes are the same except the spikes are smaller, the spikes and swordtail have the blade pointed sideways so the flat part of the spikes and swordtail are flat against the ground as if the tail is flat on the ground, wings unfold a tiny bit before growing razor sharp spikes on the edge of the wing, then with a thunderous roar the wings unfold completely, during this mode they can get hurt easier,they also keeps the changes from the defence mode), killer mode(no extra set of claws and the wings are folded but scales form a large blade on top of each forearm, keeps the spines from defence mode and the tail spikes from attack mode) 

* * *

other: has no genitals so can't have sex or reproduce, immune to **all** forms of magic except elemental, role is to keep the element of darkness and light and related in check, can enhance melee attacks add a little extra oomph, can absorb darkness(or in Odin’s case, light) to get stronger, can throw giant spears of their respective element, is immortal(can die but will always come back) if you want info on my 6 other OCs check out my story the Forgotten Kings: Origins.

Weakness :the exact opposite of their respective elements, the small spaces between the spines on their back,(when I say weakness I mean one less layer of scales to protect them making it easier to hurt them because it's only because of having two layers of scales excluding wings, that makes it almost impossible to get to his skin) the area in front of their hearts, and their insides.( **_extremely_ ** sharp objects can pierce the first layer of scales, but in doing so said object gets too dull to pierce the second layer of scales, no, the effect still applies to objects that are supposed to not be able to get dull, thanks to all magic immunity, including healing magic)


	2. Chapter 2

name: Jörmungandr

gender: male

species: forgotten king

Appearance:https://www.google.com/search?q=europeandragon&rlz=1C1GCEB_enCA750CA750&sxsrf=ALeKk007Vu5JzJzHFT4CzDAO07xJLmnHhg:1583864308357&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj07-KrwpDoAhVDBs0KHZE9BrcQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1366&bih=663#imgrc=QIeHhkyjWHXS1M

Looks like the red dragon in the link except sapphire blue and the spines on the frill change when entering defence mode. He also has a sword-like tail, when his wings are folded against his body(which they usually are) you can't tell the difference between the wings and the body.(appearance changes when form changes. the forms as well as the change in appearance because of change of form will be detailed in powers/weapons). As big as Godzilla 2019 when bipedal and up to Godzilla 2019's waist when quadrupedal. as long as Godzilla 2019, but half his weight. And has webbed claws.

* * *

bio/history: an ancient being of such great power, that the planet placed magical chains to limit his power,and when he died in combat(because one of his brother’s died and exploded) the planet put him in a coma. Jörmungandr, with his and his brother's death, separated the continent pangea. Jörmungandr is older than evolution on this planet, as evolution started after his and his brother's creation. Jörmungandr is currently still in a coma, but that may change with time...

* * *

weapons: large claws able to cut through anything weaker than diamond, a bite force able to shatter anything weaker than his own scales(which are  **almost** impossible to break), a tail with similar capabilities, a large sword like appendage on the end of the tail with the same capabilities as his claws, and usually hidden wings that when are flapped can unleash unleash a wave of water 10 kilometers in the direction the wings where flapped at.

* * *

powers: a blast of water in the form of a beam which when at full force can punch through the strongest metals, Jörmungandr can move his scales around at will(which happens when switching forms, he also has two layers of scales, excluding when the wings are folded which add an extra two layers of scales as well as bones and tissue). forms:(forms/modes are written in order of strength and when Jörmungandr usually uses them)standard mode(no changes), defence mode(the spines on his frilled back morph into the dorsal plates that Godzilla 2019 has, also grows identical plates that are half the size of the dorsal plates,these plates glow blue when Jörmungandr is enhancing an attack, these plates are almost as sharp as his claws), attack mode(scales form an extra set of claws for additional damage, large spikes pop out at the base of the sword like part of the tail, for reference the sword tail and spikes are the same except the spikes are smaller, the spikes and swordtail have the blade pointed sideways so the flat part of the spikes and swordtail are flat against the ground if tail is on ground, the sword tail and spikes can rotate 360° degrees,wings unfold a tiny bit before growing razor sharp spikes on the edge of the wing, then with a thunderous roar the wings unfold completely, during this mode Jörmungandr can get hurt easier, he also keeps the changes from the defence mode), killer mode(no extra set of claws and the wings are folded but scales form a large blade on top of each forearm, keeps the spines from defence mode and the tail spikes from attack mode) unchained mode(Jörmungandr keeps the changes from the forms before this one except for killer mode and breaks the magical chains place on him by the planet and becomes stronger, and able to enhance his attacks in the blink of an eye, can also move faster than normal when on land or air by making his body fully liquid, instead of solid water, can also abandon his current body making it collapse and make a new one out of nearby water, he can also instantly heal wound in water, making him unbeatable when in the sea) world breaker mode( grows to the size of Godzilla Earth and scales gain a watery texture, can go through all the other modes while still in this one, including unchained and killer, usually used as a very extreme last resort for obvious reasons)

* * *

other: is not supposed to fight because of his power, has no genitals so can't have sex or reproduce, immune to  **all** forms of magic except elemental, role is to keep the element of water and related in check, is immortal(can die but as long as this version of Earth or another version of Earth exists will just slowly come back to life because his body is made of pure condensed water).

* * *

Weakness: being frozen or evaporated without a body of water nearby to make a new body out of, (when I say weakness I mean one less layer of scales to protect him making it easier to hurt him because it's only because of having two layers of scales excluding wings, that makes it almost impossible to get to his skin) the area in front of his heart, and his insides.( **_extremely_ ** sharp objects can pierce the first layer of scales, but in doing so said object gets too dull to pierce the second layer of scales, no, the effect still applies to objects that are supposed to not be able to get dull, thanks to all magic immunity, including healing magic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, lookie here, a new MONARCH file. Please keep in mind Jörmungandr cannot use any fire related attacks, so if you see one ignore it, and has COMPLETE AND UTTER CONTROL OVER WATER. If you want a collaboration or the ability to use my OCs just ask, make sure to check out my other stories, reviews are life. Stay safe out there folks, don’t be idiots.x


	3. MONARCH DATABASE, project revealing, exposure file 1: Mothra

MONARCH outpost ##: monster island

* * *

We got one of our teams to carry a large amount of lava to monster island to lure Sürtr there, we sent another team to make sure Godzilla wasn’t there and to convince Mothra to go to outpost ##. Mothra agreed but was confused as to why Gojira could not come and why we wouldn’t tell her why she had to go to outpost ## other than that there was a new kaiju they wanted her to meet. About halfway to monster island the team sent to lure Sürtr reported that they were successfully luring him to monster island.

* * *

Sürtr was only halfway to monster island by the time Mothra made it there. 20 minutes after arrival Mothra stopped attempting to gather information and looked in the direction Sürtr was, when asked what she was looking for, she replied that she could sense a powerful kaiju on the way. 5 minutes later the luring team came into sight, but Mothra was looking beyond them, before exclaiming that she could tell where the kaiju was but could not see it, moments later, a blurry quadrupedal shape started forming on the ground, with a start Mothra turned and looked at it, waiting anxiously for the shape to form, when the shape finally came into a full body, fluxed before becoming the distinct form of Sürtr. Mothra started trying to communicate with Sürtr.

* * *

(Mothra’s POV)

  
I was confused, why could I sense a kaiju in sight but could not see it? As the human’s flying machines poured a bunch of lava nearby and flew away, I realized that I could no longer sense the kaiju. Then a few seconds later I could suddenly sense it again to the right of me! With a start I turned to see a blurry shape forming on the ground. When it finally fully formed the shape fluxed before suddenly becoming the form of a creature I hadn’t seen in a long, long time, a crimson red dragon the size of me. It felt like somehow I should know this kaiju. Racking my brain I came up empty, so I decided to try to communicate with it. “Who are you”? I asked curiously. “ **Why should I tell you that”?** It’s voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine, it sounded like a male. I could sense a well hidden aura of ancient power around it. Gathering myself I said “I’ll tell you mine, I am Mothra”. **“A divine moth? Been a while since I’ve seen one, but I still don’t see why I should tell you my name, names are a powerful thing, you of all things should know that Mothra”** . He hissed. Was he talking about magic? But I thought only divine moths knew and could use it! As if he was reading my mind he said “ **yes I know about magic, I don’t like magic, never have, never will”.** “How do you know that I can use magic, and how do you know I am a divine moth”! I said, narrowing my eyes. **“I’ve dealt with your kind before, your magic and numbers were the only thing you had over the other kaiju, you try to keep balance on earth but yet you are powerless to do so. And now you are the last left, your only protection being your mate”.** He growled. Wait… How did he know about my mate? Narrowing my eyes again I asked “how do you know I have a mate? I never told you that”! **“Just because I’ve been asleep since pangea separated does not mean I didn’t find ways to keep up! I’ve been watching and waiting for eons! I watched Ghidorah come and go, I watched you fight Gojira! I watched as my legend, name and everything I was become forgotten, lost to time. I watched as my own brood died and went extinct”!** He bellowed as he stood up on two legs and great flaming wings I had not noticed unfurled and spines like my mate’s erupted from his back, arms and legs as a sword on the end of his tail started heating up, and the temperature started rising. Readying myself I prepared to fight, then instead of fighting me like I thought he would, he bellowed a mighty roar that sent shivers down my spine, and with a might flap of his massive wings that sent a great wave of fire in every direction forcing me to fly up to avoid being burned, he flew away and his form started blurring before completely disappearing. With dismay I looked down at the ground and saw where there had once been tall grass and tall oaks, was now ash on the ground, as I turned to leave a name that spoke of true unchallenged power I never thought I would ever hear again echoed in my head and sent shivers down my spine, **Sürtr**. As I flew back to find Gojira with a sinking feeling of dread I thought “what would happen if he met Gojira?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this in only a few hours. Check out my other stories, follow/favourite and review please, also go check out miss queen B. She has multiple godzilla stories, be warned though there is lots of romance. This chapter is just one of many little interactions between my OCs and the other kaiju, I will accept OC requests and wouldn’t mind collaborating with yall. Have a good day and stay safe. peace!


	4. MONARCH files database, file 4: Tælandi Drottningin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys author here with another monarch database file. rated T for this OC being based around seduction, don’t say I didn’t warn you, ONWARDS!!!!

**_Name:_ ** **tælandi drottningin** (use google translate if you don’t understand icelandic)

* * *

**_Passive traits:_ ** can telepathically speak icelandic, constantly releasing pheromones, stronger, bigger, smarter and more devious than most female M.U.T.O, resistant to radioactive attacks and  **_VERY_ ** well versed in the art of seduction and manipulation. When manipulating or seducing someone her eyes turn a captivating glittering gold, her voice has a soothing and convincing effect.

* * *

  
  


**_Appearance:_ ** looks the same as the female M.U.T.O from 2014, but around 20 meters taller.

* * *

**_Abilities:_ ** all the same abilities as the other M.U.T.O, can enhance attacks with fire, when enraged will be set completely on fire and can move impossibly fast, can release an explosion of fire around her, can inject a type of poison and pheromone that reduces their ability to resist her and her orders through her claws and mouth. Can release a type of pheromone that makes her look more sleek and beautiful to males.

  
  


**_Personality:_ ** Tælandi Drottningin is a mysterious, flirty and seductive M.U.T.O that only ever does her work herself when there is someone she wants to seduce herself, instead sending other M.U.T.O to do her dirty work for her.

  
  


**_Background:_ ** Tælandi Drottningin is actually a member of a race of icelandic succubi well versed in the art of seduction that pass their abilities and traits to their young, the young always take after the other species' appearance. Tælandi Drottningin and her species are the ancient enemies of the 7 forgotten kings, which erupted when Tælandi Drottningin and her species seduced some of Surtr’s brood and when they attempted to seduce him too and found that they couldn’t, he retaliated harshly nearly driving them extinct since then they have been constantly warring with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to give the race of succubi a name but google translate wouldn’t work properly so I just gave up.  
> Fun fact: the 7 forgotten kings have a stomach like “organ” instead of a stomach where they store a large amount of their respective element to draw from and use when not in an area where their element is abundant, some of them when eating send it to the “organ” where any traces of their element is draw out and used to fill the “organ.” when they run out of their element in the “organ,” if there is none of their element nearby when they try to use an elemental attack they will start using their own body instead slowly killing them from the inside out in a fashion similar to disintegrating. 
> 
> Fun fact 2: Jormungandr, Niflheim, stormbreaker, Jötunheim and Surtr are bonded to the planet earth, and if the planet is completely destroyed they are no longer immortal until they move to a different timeline or plane of existence and remake the bond.  
> Till next time folks, PEACE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

name:  Niflheim

gender: male

species: forgotten king

Appearance:https://www.google.com/search?q=europeandragon&rlz=1C1GCEB_enCA750CA750&sxsrf=ALeKk007Vu5JzJzHFT4CzDAO07xJLmnHhg:1583864308357&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj07-KrwpDoAhVDBs0KHZE9BrcQ_AUoAXoECBQQAw&biw=1366&bih=663#imgrc=QIeHhkyjWHXS1M

looks like the red dragon in the link except snow white and no frill on the back of the head, as well as a sword like tail, when wings are folded against the body(which they usually are) you can't tell the difference between the wings and body.(appearance changes when form changes, the forms as well as the change in appearance because of change of form will be detailed in powers/weapons). as big as godzilla 2019 when bipedal and up to Godzilla 2019's waist when quadrupedal. as long as Godzilla 2019, but half his weight.

bio/history: an ancient being of such great power, that the planet placed magical chains to limit his power,and when he died in combat(because of his brother’s death) the planet put him in a coma. Niflheim the vengeful blizzard, with his and his brother's death, separated the continent pangea. Niflheim is older than evolution on this planet, as in evolution started right after his and his brother's creation. Niflheim has been in a coma since his death, 

weapons: large claws able to cut through anything weaker than diamond, a bite force able to shatter anything weaker than his own scales(which are  **almost** impossible to break), a tail with similar capabilities, a large sword like appendage on the end of the tail with the same capabilities as his claws, massive wings that when flapped unleash a wave of ice in a 5 kilometer radius in the direction he flaps, when flapping while quadrupedal and the wings are facing the ground it unleashes a wave of ice 2.5 kilometers all around him.

powers: a blast of ice in the form of a beam which temperature changes depending on his need, a ice sphere with the same qualities as the power before this one, except when at full power it leaves behind an area of 1 kilometers that has extremely sharp shards of ice and sub zero winds swirling around at high speeds in it, a large explosion of ice which can freeze some of the lesser kaiju solid, Niflheim can move his scales around at will(which happens when switching forms, he also has two layers of scales, excluding when the wings are folded which add an extra two layers of scales as well as bones and tissue). Niflheim can easily freeze many kaiju solid in a matter of seconds, with his control over the temperature Niflheim is capable of causing an area to become completely void of cold, making it reach the highest possible temperature by absorbing the cold. He can create an extremely large sphere of ice and throw it.

forms:(forms/modes are written in order of strength and when Niflheim uses them)

standard mode(no changes), 

defence mode(spines the same as Godzilla 2019's grow from tip of tail to the base of the neck, and smaller spines on the right side of the right forearm, left side of the left forearm, and back of legs, said spines are  **almost** as sharp as his claws, glow a icy blue, said spines also glow in correspondence to the attack when he enhances said attack),

attack mode(scales form an extra set of claws for additional damage, large spikes pop out at the base of the sword like part of the tail, for reference the sword tail and spikes are the same except the spikes are smaller, the spikes and swordtail have the blade pointed sideways so the flat part of the spikes and swordtail are flat against the ground if tail is on ground, ,wings grow razor sharp spikes along the edge of the wing, during this mode Niflheim can get hurt easier,he also keeps the changes from the defence mode, the wings are used to attack occasionally) 

killer mode(no extra set of claws but scales form a large blade on top of each forearm, keeps the spines from defence mode and the tail spikes from attack mode) 

unchained mode(with a large explosion 1square kilometer in radius Niflheim keeps the changes from the forms before this one except for killer mode and breaks the magical chains place on him by the planet and gains an icy aura that can freeze weaker kaiju solid, scales gain a icy and cracked appearance and texture, is usually a last resort because of the destruction it causes) 

world breaker mode( grows to the size of Godzilla Earth and scales gain a icy and cracked appearance and texture, can go through all the other modes while still in this one, including unchained and killer, usually used as a very extreme last resort for obvious reasons)

enraged(when enraged he gains enhanced strength, speed offensive and defensive capabilities, if enraged in normal mode a miniature storm of ice and sub zero winds will surround him moving at speeds capable of cutting into the flesh of kaiju. In defense mode a column of ice and absolute zero winds erupt from his spines these columns reach around 25 meters in the direction the spines are facing, this lasts for either 20 minutes or until he calms down, after 20 minutes the columns cease and and if he is still enraged 5 layers of unnaturally sharp and durable ice envelope the spines making them harder and sharper. In all stages he keeps the effects from the previous stage. In attack mode the spikes on the wings and tail grow 2.5 layers of ice that is the same as the ice in defense mode, the sword goes through the same process as the spines except it is not reinforced after 20 minutes but can send a slash of ice forth with a swing of his tail. In killer and unchained mode the only new things are the stuff from previous enraged modes, the same goes for world breaker mode.

other: is not supposed to fight because of his power, has no genitals so can't have sex or reproduce, immune to  **all** forms of magic except elemental, role is to keep the element of ice and snow in check, can enhance melee attacks with ice and a little extra oomph, can absorb snow, ice and the cold to get stronger, can throw giant spears of ice, is immortal(can die but as long as this version of Earth or another version of Earth exists will just slowly come back to life because his body is made of pure condensed ice and snow) if heart gets injured will explode killing most things in a 10 mile radius around him. His control over ice snow and the temperature is absolute, he can manipulate ice into shapes, can increase the temperature in a specific area, he can also make ice form inside things and make it shatter in the way ice cracks roads.

weakness: fire can melt his scales and blunt force is more effective than piercing and cutting, the small spaces between the spines on his back,(when I say weakness I mean one less layer of scales to protect him making it easier to hurt him because it's only because of having two layers of scales excluding wings, that makes it almost impossible to get to his skin) the area in front of his heart, and his insides.( **_extremely_ ** sharp objects can pierce the first layer of scales, but in doing so said object gets too dull to pierce the second layer of scales, no, the effect still applies to objects that are supposed to not be able to get dull, thanks to all magic immunity, including healing magic) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am known as the7forgottenkings in roblox.


End file.
